Avatar Mother's Day
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: Toph and Katara spend sometime in the Republic City Park talking about their children. Mother's Day Fic. Kataang, Tokka, Zuki.


**This is a short fic for Mother's Day, dedicated to my Mother of course. I remember a real in depth conversation I had with her one time and I quote 'I brought you into this world and I'll be damn sure that I'm the one to take you out of it.' Definitely the funniest thing my Mom has ever said to me. Happy Mother's Day everyone :)**

"Sweetness?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does…does Lin look anything like me?" Toph asked. She smiled softly. Since the War, everyone had paired off, Katara with Aang, Suki with Sokka and Mai with Zuko, but over the years some relationships stood the test of time, _others_ didn't. Mai and Zuko didn't survive long, after Zuko had gotten his 'honor' back and found his Mother, his moody personality had disappeared and they clashed on many problems. Mai eventually called it off and had an arranged marriage to a man in the Fire Nation. Suki and Sokka were next to go, Sokka had fallen for Toph as soon as her womanly figures came in. Suki, heartbroken over the ordeal, visited Katara and Aang while they were in the Fire Nation to hopefully get some comfort, but ended up sparking a relationship with Zuko. Katara and Aang stayed together, their love for each other had been perfect since the day she had found him in the Iceberg. Though there would be some bad blood between the friends, everyone got along swimmingly. Now, Sokka and Toph had their first child, Lin Bei Fong. It had only been a couple of months and Toph was to her usual Toph-self. She had taken a job as the Police Chief in Republic City, helping protect the new refugees and of course working with her close friend Aang. Aang and Katara had their first child, Kya, who was now about 6, Katara had already started teaching her Water Bending, though she was now pregnant with their second child. Zuko and Suki had a daughter, which he affectionately named Ursa and they were planning on having another child. The Gang, finally getting time to relax, had all came to Republic City to see each other again. No one had really changed, except Sokka and Aang, who both had started to grow chin beards, much to their partner's displeasure. Currently the men, with an addition of Suki, were back at the house they all were sharing while Katara and Toph were in Republic City Park with their children. Kya was running around, chasing around a butterfly, every time she jumped to catch one and would miss, she would let out a soft giggle and run around to try again. Toph had made a earth bench for them to sit on while she cradled her daughter in her arms.

Katara looked over to the cooing child, surprisingly enough, Lin looked like she had received everything from Toph and nothing from her brother. "Yes Toph, Lin looks a lot like you. I even think when she grows up, she'll be running around, earth bending and calling Aang 'Twinkle Toes'." The blind bender smiled and hugged her child closer to her breast. "She doesn't show any features of Sokka, it's almost as if Sokka wasn't the father."

Toph frowned, "She doesn't look _anything_ like Sokka?"

"No, but I'm sure she will be strong like both of her parents," Katara assured her friend. One hand holding her bulging stomach and the other around Toph's shoulders. "I'm sure if you would like a child to look like Sokka, you could have another child."

"Oh Spirits no, I thought losing my maidenhood hurt, pushing Lin out hurt even more." Toph said. "I love Lin to death, but there is no possible way I can do that again."

Katara chuckled softly, "Toph it isn't that bad. I'm having my second child with Aang and I already want another one after this one, whether it be a Air Bender or not."

"But doesn't that kind of wreck you down there? Your vagina has to be killing you." Katara rolled her eyes, ever since Toph started working with a bunch of men at the Police Station, she had picked up nasty language that Katara made sure she kept to a minimum around Kya and Lin. Last time, Kya had asked her what Aunt Toph meant by when Aang continued to make rules for her making her feel like 'Daddy was bending Auntie Toph over the desk and going in with no lube'. Not only did that piss Katara off, but that meant there would be no visits from Aunt Toph for a couple of months.

"Benefits of a healer," Katara answered simply.

"You sly minx Sugar Queen." Toph smiled. "Twinkles is a lucky man, every time you two screw, you're probably tighter than a vice."

"Toph," She hissed softly, "Children."

She chuckled, "Lin can't understand and Kya can't hear us, relax." Lin started to get restless in Toph's arms.

Her cries were non-coherent until, "Momma." Both of the women's eyes went wide.

Toph smiled, "Her first word…" She kissed her child on top of her head and started to rock her back to sleep.

"I'm surprised it wasn't a curse word," Katara joked. She looked up at the sun, "It's about mid-day, we should get back to the house. Lunch should be ready. Kya, honey, let's go." The Water Bender had trouble getting up at first, but finally got off the bench as her daughter came back. Toph bent the bench back into the ground and they walked back to the house. Katara looked over to Toph and her daughter, a smile on her face as she saw the love Toph showed for her daughter. "Happy Mother's Day Toph."

"Happy Mother's Day Sweetness."

**-SubDelBub**


End file.
